Loki (High School DxD)
Loki '''is the Evil God from Norse Mythology, and the main antagonist in Volume 7 of the Light Novels and Highschool DxD Born. He is an arrogant man, who appears to enjoy destruction as he desires to start Ragnarok (the end of the world). Appearance Loki is a handsome man with long blue hair, white coat and eyes like a delinquent with ornate markings on his forehead. He was stated to be wearing a robe similar to Odin's except with slightly different ornate markings in the Light Novels. Personality Loki is an arrogant and overconfident man, who appears to enjoy destruction as he desires to start Ragnarok (the end of the world) by killing Odin. He also enjoys fighting as shown during his battle against the Occult Research Club and the Vali Team. He was annoyed that Issei was revived. History The evil God of Norse mythology, Loki married the Giantess Angrboða who gave birth to his two sons: Fenrir and Midgardsormr. Loki also transformed a Giantess into a wolf for his son, Fenrir, to mate with which eventually gave birth to his two grandsons: Skoll and Hati.. Plot '''The Heroic Oppai Dragon Loki appears in Volume 7, intending to murder Odin and cause Ragnarok. In his initial battle against the Occult Research Club, he was able to overwhelm them with his son, Fenrir, but decided to retreat after seeing the Vali Team, claiming that it is enough to see the Two Heavenly Dragons together. In the final battle against both the Gremory and Vali Teams, Loki summoned Fenrir's sons, Sköll and Hati Hróðvitnisson, and many Midgardsormr knockoffs to attack them which were easily disposed of. Loki was defeated after Issei gained access to the imitation Mjölnir (courtesy of the Breast Fairy), adding with the Holy Lightning of Baraqiel and Akeno and allowing them to defeat Loki. After his defeat at the end of Volume 7, he was placed under many layers of sealing by Rossweisse. Powers & Abilities As the Evil God of Norse mythology, Loki is extremely powerful. He was able to take on the Occult Research Club members, Azazel and Baraqiel at the same time with ease, showing power beyond that of an Satan-Class Devil. Loki is also an expert of Norse Magic, being able to use several types of Norse magic with ease. He is also very resistant to damage, as shown when he took a full blow from Durandal uninjured. He was also able to take Issei's attack that has been boosted several times with only a slight burn to his hand and Vali's Norse Magic with slight injuries. Gallery Loki 15.jpg Loki 18.jpg Loki 1.jpg Loki 2 appears.jpg Loki 3.jpg Loki and Fenrir .jpg Loki_-_animator_sketch.jpg Loki 19.jpg Loki 21.jpg Loki 16.jpg Loki 23.jpg Loki Concept Art.jpg External links * http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Loki Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Mythology Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Death Gods Category:Supervillains Category:Highschool DxD Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional